


Dreams

by Glimmjoy



Series: Time Travel through the Universe [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers mentioned - Freeform, Based on You're not the only one cursed with knowledge, Dreams and Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmjoy/pseuds/Glimmjoy
Summary: Sometimes Tony dreams.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Finally the next one. I'm sorry I needed this long but I finished my A-levels so I hope I'm forgiven.  
> We mix the universe a little up. Now from a whole other perspective.  
> Enjoy

_**Dreams** _

 

Sometimes Tony dreams.

He hates them; the dreams. They are real nightmares and give him huge-ass headaches afterwards.

He still can vividly remember the first time he dreamt that way.

15thDecember 1991.

It was cold. And dark. Every whisper echoed like they were in a bunker.

Suddenly **anger** pulsed through the darkness.

_Did you know?_

_I didnt’t know it was him._

_Don’t bullshit me, Rogers. Did you know?_

…

_Yes._

**Betrayal**

_He’s my friend._

_So was I._

**Sorrow**

It chokes him, cuts his air off, doesn't let him breath. When he wakes up he barely makes it to the bathroom before he vomits.

Two days later his parents are dead.

 

It’s years before he dreams again.

He floats in darkness again. This time he feels like he's **drowning**. Warbled voices reach him and he can barely make out what they say.

_When you can do the things that I can but you don’t and then the bad things happen...They happen because of you._

 

_You think you fight for us? The only one you fight for is yourself._

He wakes up nauseous and with a headache. He considers not going to the weapons presentation in Afghanistan but decides not to make a fuss on Pepper’s birthday.

Later he wishes he'd have stayed in Malibu.

 

Over the next years he dreams again and again. Most of the times he can’t remember. Only sometimes…

 

_...that up there? That’s...that’s the end game. How were you guys planning on beating that?_

_Together._

_We’ll lose._

_Then we’ll do that together too._

 

New York is a big clusterfuck of one-way-trip and Tony almost laughs when he carries a nuke on his back and Steve tells him…

_Stark, you know that’s a one-way-trip._

By know he figured out the dreams somehow relate to upcoming crises, even though he isn’t a seer. He really isn’t. He’s a scientist.

He resolves to be careful the next time he dreams.

 

AIM comes out of nowhere. He is almost angry at...yeah at what exactly? At who? Later he wonders if he just couldn’t distinguish the dreams from his PTSD nightmares.

 

Before ULTRON the by now familiar darkness is full of **guilt**.

_Stark?_

_You know me?_

_I do. You’re not the only one cursed with knowledge._

_My only curse is you._

Instead of preventing anything he feels like the dream made everything worse.

 

So when the dreams start to **hurt** and he wakes up **crying** every time he doesn’t know what to do. The Accords and Siberia completely blindside him. They leave him even more reeling.

 

It’s the kid that finally helps him make his peace with the nightmares.

 

After he dreams about Steve telling him…

_Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?…_

and the next day he takes the suit from Peter telling him…

_If you’re nothing without the suit than you shouldn’t even have it._

 

After the Spiderling takes out the Vulture.

 

 

After his kid declines the offer of joining the Avengers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He dreams one last time.

Only three words echo through the darkness again and again and again.

_Whatever it takes!_

So when he nurses his coffee the next morning he takes out the flip-phone and dials Steve. I rings only three times before someone answers.

“Tony?”

Steve sounds anxious.

“Steve” Tony breaths. A short pause before he clears his throat awkwardly

“Rogers. Something is coming.” His voice is clipped and he doesn’t wait for an answer. “I need you to find Vision and be ready. I’ll try to keep you posted.”

As soon as he is finished he cuts the line.

His hands shake, cold and clammy, but he knows he did the right thing this time around.


End file.
